Du virtuel au réel
by Shyrinia
Summary: O.S : Internet, rencontre, découverte, différence d’âge. Et puis tout commence…sentiment, rencontre réel… Slash HPSS


Kikou tout le monde !!! Pour le jour de mon anniv c'est moi qui ai fait un cadeau lol Voici un One Shot ! Sinon bonne lecture tout le monde !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ) Mon cadeau pour mes 17ans lol Bizoux ! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
O.S : Internet, rencontre, découverte, différence d'âge. Et puis tout commence...sentiment, rencontre réel...  
  
Slash : HP/SS, ceci est un slash homophobe passez votre chemin !  
  
Disclamer : Tout à J.K.Rowling, rien à moi sauf l'histoire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Du virtuel au réel.  
  
Un jeune homme, de son ordinateur tout neuf naviguait sur Internet. On pouvait vraiment se demander comment il avait réussi à en avoir un et de plus à posséder Internet lorsque l'on connaît où il vit et la vie qu'il a mené.  
  
En effet ce garçon là était Harry, Harry Potter habitant chez son oncle et sa tante, après avoir vu le 'comportement' de détresse où le brun se trouvait ils ont décidé de faire leur première bonne action depuis des années, en fait depuis l'arrivé du jeune homme dans leur famille.  
  
Le Survivant avait perdu son parrain l'an passé et se morfondait dans son coin sans manger ni parler. Alors sa tante avait décidé de faire quelque chose et réussi à convaincre Vernon de fournir un ordinateur neuf au jeune sorcier.  
  
Depuis 17 ans, le jeune Gryffondor n'eut point de cadeaux ni de véritable jeu à lui seul. Donc une chose inexplicable se passa lorsque la famille du jeune garçon le vit dans un état si frêle et sur le point de se laisser périr, ils décidèrent donc de faire quelque chose. Donc c'est ainsi qu'une idée naquit chez l'oncle et la Tante d'Harry : un ordinateur, un outil bien moldu et pouvant distraire le jeune garçon. Mais l'ordinateur seul ne pouvait sortir le jeune Homme de cet état, c'est alors que la demande de Dudley se vit rediscuter.  
  
Il avait demandé Internet pour pouvoir jouer à ses jeux. Donc Pétunia et Vernon décidèrent d'aller se documenter sur les fournisseurs, puis ils choisirent un wi-fi pour permettre aux deux garçons d'être sur le net.  
  
C'est ainsi que tout commença. Depuis que le Survivant possédait Internet, son moral augmenté petit à petit chaque jour.  
  
Harry naviguait sur Internet et découvrit le monde virtuel : un monde où tout était possible. Il apprit à communiquer en langage Internet même si il n'aimait guère cette manière...Il rencontra plusieurs personnes très différentes les unes des autres « c'est impressionnant comme Internet aide tout de même à connaître le caractère dominant d'une personne... ». Au fil des jours, le jeune homme se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, un jour en parcourant le WEB, il tomba sur un forum qui lui sauta aux yeux, il décida donc de s'y inscrire car il parlait de sujets plutôt intéressants.  
  
De jour en jour, il postait de plus en plus de messages sur différentes idées qui lui étaient chères, il fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle on lui répondit. Sur ce forum il fit la connaissance d'un homme très charmant qui lui répondait plutôt régulièrement. Harry décida donc un jour de poster un message à la suite de la réponse de l'homme.  
  
'Salut Snake, je sais bien que ce message n'a rien à voir avec le sujet, mais j'aimerai savoir si ça te dirait de discuter un peu plus avec moi, si tu es d'accord réponds moi s'il te plait, et je pourrait te donner mon adresse msn. Harry.'  
  
Harry après avoir posté ce bref message quitta le site pour aller faire une courte recherche sur les sorciers, mais peu de véritables sites étaient sur Internet « c'est vrai que quand j'y pense, Internet, c'est Moldu donc je ne risque pas de tomber malencontreusement sur un sorcier et c'est tant mieux ! »  
  
Le Brun avait reprit des couleurs, il avait cessé de se torturer à cause de son Parrain et doucement à l'aide du cadeau, il reprenait des forces surtout grâce au site contenant le forum où il avait rencontré beaucoup d'amis.  
  
Le lendemain le jeune Homme se leva et se colla directement sur le PC et se connecta sur LE forum, un nouveau message ! Harry sauta de joie on lui avait répondu, il pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit celui qu'il voulait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et faillit re sauter de bonheur lorsqu'il reconnu le pseudo :  
  
'Salut Harry, ça me ferait plaisir en effet de te connaître un peu plus comme des amis, j'attends ta réponse et ton e-mail, je te rajouterai dans mes contacts. A bientôt. Snake'  
  
Le Brun s'empressa de répondre au message en donnant son e-mail, puis il se dirigea manger tout joyeux, ce qui le changé depuis la disparition.  
  
En début d'après-midi, il vit se connecter Snake. Et il lui parla aussitôt :  
  
-Salut !! -Salut :) -Je suis content que tu ai accepté. -C'était si gentiment demandé que je ne pouvais refuser. -Lol, je vais me sentir coupable si ça continu :( -Faut pas, je n'aurai pas accepté si je ne voulais pas plus te connaître, tes sujets m'intéressent beaucoup, et j'aimerai un peu plus connaître celui qui écrit de si grandes choses. -Grandes ? Il ne faut pas tant exagérer...  
  
La discussion continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Harry avait dû abandonner Snake à un moment pour aller manger un peu. Il répondit d'une mine neutre aux regards interrogateurs de sa famille puis retourna sur le Web, et plus tard alla se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain il resta pratiquement toute la journée sur Internet mais ne vit point la personne attendue. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsque la dite personne se connecta. Harry s'empressa de lui parler :  
  
-Salut Snake !! Je suis content que tu te connectes je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher. -Lol, tu m'as attendu toute la journée ? Faut pas, j'ai pas mal de boulot donc je ne pourrai pas me connecter tous les jours. -Je sais bien, mais bon, je voulais un peu te parler... -Héhé c'est gentil. Alors comment vas l'auteur des messages postés les plus brillants ? -Bien et toi ?! -Très bien merci. -Super ! Au fait désolé de mon indiscrétion mais quel est ton âge ? Car je te trouve vraiment mûr. -J'ai 32 ans et toi ? -Moi 17. -J'aurai pensé plus )  
  
Jour après jour, les deux hommes discutèrent de plus en plus, ils avaient beaucoup de goûts en commun les mêmes idées, malgré la différence d'âge ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde ! Harry trouvait l'homme vraiment très charmant, intéressant gentil et tout génial quoi. Le Brun n'ayant pas connu beaucoup de personne de ce genre était dans les cieux, enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre sans vis à vis. De plus en plus le survivant voyageait dans les nuages, en imaginant les discutions qu'il échangeait avec Snake. Il pouvait enfin parler sans crainte qu'il soit mal pris car l'homme était très compréhensible et peu rancunier. Petit à petit, la vie personnel de chacun fit face, mais rien de très explicite. Harry ne cessait de penser à son nouvel ami, il se demanda vraiment pourquoi plus rien dans sa tête ne lui faisait oublié son ami, au contraire, chaque vision il s'imaginait la vivre et la partageait avec Snake.  
  
« Mais pourquoi je ne pense plus qu'à lui à présent ??? Je l'apprécie vraiment énormément, il est génial ce mec ! On a énormément de points en communs, mais je, non ça ne pourrait pas être ça tout de même...Je, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, si c'est ce que je crois...bien sûr je me suis amusé avec d'autre internaute ou d'autre personne de mon âge, j'en ai apprécié, j'en apprécie mais lui, c'est si différent, à chaque fois que je parle avec je me sens apaisé, c'est vraiment étrange, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça. Toute ma vie j'ai regardé les filles, j'ai toujours cru que j'étais 100% hétéro...peut-être qu'après tout, je me suis encore trompé et qu'en fait...non ce ne peut être ça...pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort quand il se connecte ? pourquoi je me sens si libre de mes paroles lorsque je discute avec lui, pourquoi je me sens plus protégé ? plus sécurisé ? je me sens enfin utile... non ça ne peut pas...il est plus âgé, ça ça me dérange pas au contraire, les jeunes de mon âge sont si...si gamin quelque fois, encore ça a un peu évolué mais vraiment des personnes qui se font la tête pour un rien, j'ai toujours trouvé ça inutile... »  
  
Le jeune Survivant se questionna longtemps, tard dans la nuit seulement il s'endormit enfin, et il fit un étrange rêve, un homme approchait près de lui la nuit était radieuse, les chouettes et les hiboux volaient dans le ciel, la lune était pleine, les étoiles magnifiques, l'homme approcha doucement auprès de lui, c'était un homme grand, musclé, habillé d'une robe de sorcier ? Un sorcier ? Il avançait de plus en plus près et Harry pu enfin le 'voir' il avait les cheveux aux épaules, noir de jais comme lui il avançait très sensuellement vers lui, Harry ne pu voir le visage de son inconnu, il s'approchait de plus en plus près mais toujours sans visage, puis très calmement le cœur du Brun s'accéléra et l'homme à quelque centimètre de lui se pencha en avant ils fermèrent leurs yeux puis, dans le plus profond silence un baiser le rompit... Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et il se sentit essoufflé comme si il avait beaucoup couru, une bosse était présente au niveau de son entre-jambe. « Ok, j'ai compris, ce que je redoutais est entrain d'arriver, je suis tombé amoureux... et ce que je ne voulais m'avouer est réel je suis en fait gay... ». Le cour de ses pensées cessèrent lorsque le Gryffondor eut le ronron d'une machine, il était étonné, puis se tourna vers le bureau où l'ordinateur était posé, et alors Harry vit qu'il ne l'avait pas coupé, et qu'une personne lui avait parlé. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors encore endormi vers l'écran et pu voir une fenêtre ouverte du logiciel de discussion et quelqu'un lui avait parlé.  
  
-Salut Harry !! Je suppose que ton prénom c'est Harry vu que c'est ton pseudo donc je vais me permettre de t'appeler ainsi j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? -Heum Harry ? Tu n'es pas là ? Pourtant tu es bien connecté ? Tu t'es endormi sur le clavier ? DRING y a quelqu'un qui te parle ? -Bon ben tu as dû aller au lit je suppose et que tu n'as pas fermé ton pc, donc je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit ! Fais de beau rêve je viendrai peut-être te rendre visite lol !...  
  
Harry était consterné ! Premièrement car il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir éteint l'ordinateur mais de plus la dernière phrase dite par Snake l'intriguait fortement, comment il aurait pu savoir ça ? Harry tourna la tête, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une douche froide lui permettant de lui remettre les idées en place. Quelques minutes plus tard le Brun retourna se coucher et ne fit pas d'autre rêve.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry se leva péniblement, beaucoup de révélations avaient été faites lors de sa courte nuit, une question lui trotta dans la tête : Comment était fait le beau Snake ???  
  
Lors de sa journée Harry dû accomplir différentes taches ménagères que son Oncle et sa Tante lui avaient réservés, voyant comment le Brun se sentait de mieux en mieux ils en profitèrent donc pour lui mettre sur le dos tous ce que les jours précédents ils avaient dû faire eux-même !!! C'est qu'au soir que le survivant pu enfin se connecter sur Internet. Il alla parcourir le forum posta quelques brefs messages et se connecta sur msn, malheureusement il n'y avait personne de connecter, du moins pour le moment, environ une heure plus tard, Snake arriva enfin, et Harry se jeta pratiquement sur lui :  
  
-Oyo ! Comment vas-tu ?? -Salut ! Je vais bien et toi ? Alors au fait ! Je t'ai pas vu hier et pourtant tu étais connecté ! -Oui je sais pas pourquoi en fait je dormais quand tu m'as parlé. Justement en parlant de ça ! Tu es fait comment !?? -Lol, c'est une question bien indiscrète pour un jeune homme de ton âge ) mais bon je vais tout de même y répondre ! Je suis donc, assez grand, j'ai des cheveux noir qui m'arrivent pratiquement aux épaules...Le Brun sentit son cœur se contracté...Je suis assez musclé, j'ai les yeux noir aussi noir que les ténèbres lol, je possède un nez assez droit, et j'adore la nuit. Voilà et toi alors ? Vu que je me suis lancé lance toi également :p. -Heum merci de cette brillante description. « c'est horrible je n'arrive plus à trouver mes mots bon calme Harry... » pour moi, je suis pas très grand mais pas trop petit non plus je pense être dans la moyenne, je suis assez frêle, j'ai également des cheveux noir qui partent un peu dans tous les sens, les yeux verts et voilà un peu. -Tu me parais être un garçon très sympathique à regarder lol. -Lol toi aussi :p  
  
Puis la discussion continua un peu, sans rien de très important ils reparlèrent de sujets qu'ils appréciaient eux-deux et leurs loisirs, des animaux qu'ils possédaient, enfin rien de très intéressant. Lorsque fut l'heure de partir au lit :  
  
-Bon je suis désolé Snake mais je dois aider ma famille demain matin sinon ils vont me faire une crise donc je vais devoir aller au lit, bonne nuit, bisous. « Merde !!!! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'écrire bisous !!!! Il va me prendre pour qui argh !!!!! Merlin faites qu'il n'ai rien vu... » -Ok Harry, je te dis peut-être à demain soir alors, lol bisous aussi mon gars ) mdr « merde il la vu » et je te souhaite de faire de très beaux rêves !!! Pense à moi lolll moi j'y penserai :p -Heu oui, lol bye à demain.  
  
Harry coupa rapidement l'ordinateur, et se jeta sur son lit, « raaaaaaaaa Merlin ! Il va me faire devenir fou ! Je commence à l'aimer et lui il va en profiter ! Il va me prendre pour un dingue de vouloir être avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que soi, je deviens de plus en plus gay, et lui il ne doit certainement pas y être, pourquoi j'ai de nouveaux sentiments moi pourquoi !!!! »  
  
Cette nuit là encore il fit un drôle de rêve, son homme idéal, car oui en effet il lui paraissait vraiment idéal, réapparut dans la nuit, il était toujours habillé d'une robe de sorcier, et avançait toujours très calmement, il s'avançait et petit à petit on le voyait plus clairement il était la description parfaite de Snake, il approchait de plus en plus, toujours le même paysage, la nuit, les arbres sombres, des oiseaux de nuit volés dans le ciel, la lune toujours aussi éclatante, au bout d'un court moment les deux visages se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et les lèvres se rencontrèrent, cette fois-ci les deux langues s'entremêlèrent ensembles et dansèrent ensembles. La main de l'homme plus expert s'aventura sur le haut du Brun, commença à passer en dessous et titilla les tétons pour que ceux- ci durcissent de plaisir. L'autre main était parti un peu plus entremetteuse car elle caressait sensuellement les fesses fermes de son désiré...le plaisir montait de plus en plus quand...  
  
Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sueur et une envie charnelle inondait son corps. « C'est pas possible ça !!! je fantasme sur lui en rêvant ! et en plus j'ai envi de lui, Merlin pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ??? Je l'aime, je suis presque certain que c'est pour ça ! Mais lui m'aime-t-il ??? Je ne veux pas d'un rêve je veux plus : pouvoir être à ses cotés et partagé ses sentiments, pouvoir lui montrer ce que je ressens et lui donner l'envie d'être près de moi de me posséder, d'être mon amant. Je dois absolument lui en parler c'est trop maintenant cela va bientôt faire un mois que je le connais, et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, j'ai envi de partager ma vie avec lui, j'ai envie de le sentir près de moi, c'est mon homme idéal, jamais je n'aurai cru rencontrer l'âme sœur je le veux, je veux être avec lui et faire ma vie avec lui...demain je lui parle »  
  
C'est ainsi que le lendemain après avoir accompli toutes les corvées qui lui étaient conférées il décida de se connecter sur msn, il était entrain de regarder sa liste de contact lorsque on lui parla.  
  
-Salut mon petit Harry, comment vas-tu ce soir ? Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ) -Oyo Snake, ça va à peu près, oui j'ai bien dormi mais une nuit assez mouvementé à vrai dire. -Ah bon ? Et quel genre de mouvement ? -Lol c'est à dire, que voilà lol, « quand c'est parti c'est parti...soit il va me prendre pour un fou, soit il va me reparler et ne pas y faire attention, soit ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, soit il ressentira la même chose Merlin que ce soit le dernier choix !!! » j'ai rêvé de nous deux... dans une position assez hum, compromettante... -Oh je vois, tu es sûr qu'elle était si compromettante ? Il y a eu une relation sexuel entre nous deux ? -Heu non. -Je vois =) attends cette nuit alors. -Que quoi ? Tu ne me prends pas pour fou ? Tu ne me rejettes pas ??? Tu me parles toujours ?? -Bien évidemment pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te rejette ? -Je, je ne sais pas, tu es gay ? -Oui depuis longtemps. -Et je t'intéresse ???? -Je ne vais pas nié, mais je ne vais pas non plus acquiescer, je te trouve très intéressant comme jeune homme et cela m'a beaucoup plu lorsque nous avons discuté ensemble. Allé ) je vais aller au lit moi ) fais de très beaux rêves mon petit Harry, on reparlera demain. -Je...  
  
Mais le Brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Snake était déjà déconnecté. Cette nuit là, ce qui était prévu arriva, en effet, la même scène se produisit, l'homme qui devait sans doute être Snake se rapprocha d'Harry, ils s'embrassèrent, l'homme plus expert prit les devants et s'empressa de caresser les fesses fermes du dominé. Le dominant passa sensuellement sa main sous le torse du jeune homme et doucement il lui retira son haut. La langue de l'adulte s'aventura à l'extérieur de la bouche du Brun, elle se délecta savoureusement des lèvres de son amant et alla rendre visite au lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, le suça délicatement et redescendit le long du cou, Harry sentait son plaisir augmentait au fur et à mesure que les caresses se furent plus approfondies. Les mains de l'adulte visitèrent de plus en plus l'intimité du dominé. Doucement lest mains visitèrent le dedans du pantalon, un derrière et une devant, Snake goûtait également au torse de son amant et s'en délectait. Plus le temps passait plus le pantalon d'Harry si fit serré, l'internaute décida donc de le défère et le fit tomber, puis il descendit ses lèvres au niveau du nombril, sa langue délayait le lieu, puis il descendit encore jusqu'à l'intimité du Brun déjà gorgée de sang. L'expert fit descendre le boxer et la libéra, puis doucement il la prit dans sa bouche pour commencer de doux vas et viens...  
  
Une nouvelle fois Harry se réveilla... »S'en ai trop, je ne veux plus de ces rêves !!! Ils me mettent dans un état épouvantables !! Je veux absolument le rencontrer...il le fait, je l'aime... »  
  
Comme d'habitude la journée était assez calme, mais le voyant de nouveau avec l'envie de vivre et de remanger comme avant, Pétunia et Vernon décidèrent de parler au Survivant : -Mon garçon, ton cadeau t'a-t-il plu ? -Oui merci Oncle Vernon. -Nous sommes heureux de te revoir vif mais tu ne sors pratiquement plus de ta chambre. Ca va comme tu veux ? -oui merci beaucoup ça va mieux. Bon vous m'excuserez je retourne dans ma chambre.  
  
Il laissa donc Vernon et Pétunia hébétés et monta rapidement voir l'ordinateur, l'alluma et se connecta, dès qu'il le fut on lui parla : -Salut mon petit Harry ! Alors cette nuit, as-tu rêvé ? -Je...Comment ! C'est toi ? C'était toi dans mon rêve n'est-ce pas ??? -C'est probable, il t'a plu ? -Oui, mais, pourquoi et comment fais-tu ça ??? -C'est secret ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime bien. -Seulement bien ? -Où veux-tu en venir ? -Snake, j'en ai marre de tout garder pour moi je crois que je t'aime tu es la perfection à mes yeux, j'adore parler avec toi, mon cœur bat quand je discute avec toi, je sais que cela paraît dingue sachant que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré mais j'aime ta façon de faire. Et j'aimerai bien être plus qu'un simple ami... -Harry tu es encore jeune, j'ai 32ans tu n'en as que 17, tu as encore toute ta jeunesse à accomplir, moi je suis un vieux par rapport à toi. -Mais moi je m'en fou de la différence d'âge. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. -Lol et tu nous vois tous les deux ? -Oui, parfaitement. -Et que dirait les autres ? Un mineur avec un adulte tu as pensé à cela ? -Mais si je t'aime c'est que je suis consentant et l'amour n'a pas d'œil cela tombe lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins et c'est tombé sur moi, tu ne ressens pas la même chose je pari... -Harry, je ne sais pas je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce sujet, ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser et de voir les choses. Justement je te pensais beaucoup plus âgé. Si tu étais plus vieux... -Alors on pourrait tenter ? Non ? -J'ai 15 ans de plus que toi ! J'aurai pu être ton père. -Mais tu ne l'es pas ! Donc... ? -Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. -Tu connais mon point de vue, moi j'aimerai beaucoup, et pouvoir se voir en réel me plairait d'autant plus, surtout si tu acceptes... -Je ne sais vraiment pas, laisse moi le temps. En plus je risquerai de te décevoir tu ne connais pas tout de moi. -De moi non plus, je te rassure. Je vais aller me coucher, réfléchis y bien s'il te plait...  
  
Sur ce, Harry se déconnecta ayant les yeux qui lui piquaient mais aucunes larmes ne coulèrent le long de son visage. Il alla se coucher et s'endormit difficilement. Cette nuit là et les nuits suivantes aucun rêves ne le réveillèrent en sueur.  
  
Les jours passèrent, le Survivant se connectait chaque soir pour espérer apercevoir l'homme désiré mais il ne fit pas surface. Le Gryffondor postait de moins en moins de messages et petit à petit son moral baissait, il mangeait moins, et ne dégageait plus aucune joie de vivre.  
  
Dix jours avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, il se connecta comme chaque soir par habitude, n'espérant qu'une chose : revoir son amour même si il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments au moins pour rester ami. Son vœu s'exauça le soir même, il avait cessé d'espérer et cru à une hallucination lorsque le pseudonyme Snake se connecta et lui parla.  
  
-Salut jeune homme, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre et de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle mais mon boulot m'a pris beaucoup de temps et donc je ne pouvais pas me connecter. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mon ange.  
  
Harry cru rêver lorsqu'il vit les deux derniers mots « mon ange ? pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ainsi ? »  
  
-Bonsoir Snake, mon ange ? Quel est ce surnom ? -C'est celui que j'ai trouvé en réfléchissant à ta demande et lors de mon travail ça me permettait de me distraire un peu. -Tu...tu acceptes donc ??? Je ne rêve pas ? Tu m'as appelé ainsi car tu acceptes ? -Oui Harry j'accepte même si cette idée est très extravagante et pourra nous amener que des soucis je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi, et j'ai donc décodé de prendre le risque si tu es toujours d'accord évidemment. -Non, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, je plaisante ! bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! même plutôt deux fois qu'une !! -Je suis content mon petit Harry. -Moi aussi Snake. Je, vu que nous sommes officiellement ensemble, penses-tu que l'on pourra se voir avant que je ne retourne à mon lycée ? -Justement, j'ai également réfléchi à cela, étant donné que tu as accepté je vais pouvoir te dire mon idée, je suis libre dans deux jours, j'ai ma journée complète et après c'est le week-end, je te propose donc quelque chose. -Dis, j'attends avec impatience ta proposition. -Nous pourrions, nous rencontrer à Londres, près du vieux magasin de vêtements vers le jet d'eau. Mais est-ce que tu pourras t'y retrouver ? -Oui !!Je me débrouillerai, j'y serai dis moi une heure et je t'y rejoindrai ! -Si tout se passe parfaitement après cette rencontre, et que tu veuilles toujours être avec moi, le lendemain on pourrait se retrouver au même endroit et je pourrai t'héberger chez moi le reste des vacances, si tes parents sont d'accord ! -Je n'ai pas de parents mais un Oncle et une Tante. Je réussirai à les convaincre ! Nous pourrons enfin être l'un près de l'autre. -Je ne sais vraiment pas si je te plairait je suis quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux. -Tant mieux ! Moi aussi !! -Bon ben alors on se retrouve Vendredi vers 14h vers le jet d'eau et le magasin ! Je vais aller me coucher il est tard et tu devrai en faire autant ! -Oui ! Alors à Vendredi, t'es un jeunot ! :p et pis moi j'ai pas sommeil ! -Je suis plus vieux que toi alors respect s'il te plait ! -Désolé ) -Je te pardonne cette fois-ci amour, à Vendredi bonne nuit. -Bonne nuit mon amour. Votre message « Bonne nuit mon amour. » n'a pas été transmis à votre interlocuteur.  
  
« grrr !!! mince !!! »  
  
Les deux jours qui précédèrent le rendez-vous furent une vraie catastrophe pour le Brun, il n'arrêtait pas de stresser, de se demander comment réagir, de se demander comment cela allé se passer...Les questions fusées dans son esprit mais également l'excitation d'enfin voir l'homme de ses rêves, avec lequel il était si bien. Enfin pouvoir le sentir contre lui, se sentir effleuré, aimé... Il se demandait comment son bel inconnu pourrait réagir lorsqu'il lui dira qu'il est un sorcier. Après tout, il lui dira peut-être pas cela dépendrait...  
  
Enfin le jour de la rencontre arriva, la veille Harry avait peu dormi. Il se leva un peu endormit puis se souvenant quel jour nous étions, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement et d'excitation, puis il se précipita à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et pour se 'pouponner' pour l'après- midi. Il y resta une bonne demie-heure facilement une heure, et enfin il sortit et s'habilla d'un vêtement qu'il avait acheté exprès pour des occasions de ce genre, au début, son utilité aurait été pour une belle jeune fille mais à présent, c'était un bel homme qui le verrai pour la première fois ainsi. Il était habillé d'une belle chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse, et d'un débardeur noir très moulant qui représenté ses quelques muscles comme quelque chose de magnifique. Le bas s'accordait parfaitement avec le haut, en effet c'était un pantalon très moulant, entièrement blanc possédant une longue et fine bande noire partant des fesses, se dirigeant vers le coté et descendant jusqu'au bas du pantalon. Cet habit mettait le survivant vraiment en valeur, sa finesse et sa petite musculation ressortait en mille effets pour pouvoir attirer quiconque le regardait. Il descendit dans le salon car l'heure du déjeuné arrivait. Six yeux étaient rivaient sur le nouvel arrivant Harry n'y fit pas attention et déclara :  
  
-Cet après-midi, je ne serai pas là, et peut-être que je passerai la fin de mes vacances fors d'ici, je reviens ce soir de toute manière, pour vous confirmer que je pars et je prendrai mes affaires, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me chercher qu'après l'année scolaire comme d'habitude. Mais, mais Harry ! -Oui Tante Pétunia ? -Où est-ce que tu vas ? -Quelque pars, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'emmène. Dit soudainement le Brun alors que Vernon s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. -Pourquoi cet accoutrement ??? -C'est secret ! -Où et comment l'as tu acheté mon garçon ? Demanda l'Oncle Vernon. -Dans un magasin de sorcier bon vous me pardonnez mais si je parle encore avec vous, je vais être en retard. A ce soir !  
  
Le Survivant partit rapidement de la maison et remua faiblement sa baguette magique pour appeler le Magicobus qui arriva rapidement après la demande et le conduisit à Londres près de l'endroit de la rencontre.  
  
Harry descendit du bus, et se dirigea vers le magasin, il devait être 13h55, et un homme attendait, il dégageait une grande puissance, et lui également était habillé dans un habit très moulant, mais complètement noir, qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles ses fesses fermes... Le Brun avait de plus en plus chaud, et le plus calmement possible il se dirigea vers l'inconnu, il se rapprocha de plus en plus et son cœur battait la chamade, le Gryffondor se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise car tout le monde le regardait, ou plus exactement le matait de la tête au pied. L'inconnu se dessinait de plus en plus et le cœur du Brun se serré également de plus en plus, il approchait, doucement puis Snake retourna la tête et la vision frappa le Brun !  
  
-Potter !!!!! -Professeur Rogue ? -Potter !!! C'est donc vous Harry !!! -Et vous Snake !!!! -Comment j'ai pu tomber si bas ! -Et moi donc !!!! -Pourtant vous sembliez si...mûr, jamais je n'aurai cru que ce serait vous !!! Surtout sur Internet !!! -Mais je suis comme ça naturellement...depuis deux ans, depuis que mon parrain est mort, j'ai beaucoup changé... -Vous me semblez en effet beaucoup plus responsable... -Je le suis...Mais tutoyé moi, depuis qu'on s'est parlé sur le net vous pouvez bien faire ça... -Toi aussi Harry tu peux le faire... -Je ne peux pas un professeur...Bon ben je suppose que...même si mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes...vous ne voudrez pas de moi...je vais donc vous laisser...A la rentrée...  
  
Le Brun s'apprêtait à partir lorsque :  
  
-Harry attends. Je sais que j'ai eu un comportement odieux envers toi, je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. -Merci... -Ne pars pas...s'il te plait...Mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes, même si je te connaissais, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible justement pour toi, même si je ne me le suis jamais avoué, et en plus hum, cet habit te met réellement en valeur tu peux me croire, tu es magnifique.  
  
Le Survivant rougit à se compliment, baissa doucement la tête.  
  
-A bas les règlements... -Mais professeur... -Et Merde...  
  
Puis Rogue se rapprocha de son élève et doucement l'embrassa délicatement, craignant peut-être de le casser.  
  
La journée se passa vraiment agréablement bien, le Brun était rentrait chez lui et ils avaient prévu Rogue et lui-même de passer le restant des vacances chez son professeur de potion, pour enfin être seuls.  
  
Le lendemain de leur 'première rencontre', Harry devait rejoindre son professeur au même endroit et de là ils partiraient tous les deux pour chez le directeur des Serpentard.  
  
Ainsi dans le Magicobus, les deux amants discutaient plus libéralement, le Bus s'arrêta et Stan dit :  
  
-Monsieur Rogue, nous sommes arrivés. -Merci Stan.  
  
Puis les deux hommes descendirent et rejoindrent la grande demeure qui surplombait une petite marre, le paysage était très délicat et radieux ils allèrent doucement vers une des chambre.  
  
-Harry, tu as du te demander pour les rêves ? N'est-ce pas ? -Oui en effet. -En fait mon ange, je sais contrôler certain rêve lorsque je pense fort à la personne voilà comment j'ai réussi à contrôler en quelque sorte ton rêve... -J'ai beaucoup aimé...Même si je me réveillais en pleine nuit, quelque peu, comment dire, en chaleur... -Tu n'as pas tout vu mon amour...  
  
Aussitôt les mots dits que le directeur de Serpentard se pencha sur son élève et commença calmement à l'embrasser sur les lèvres qui ne demandées que cela, il y goûta délicatement et doucement le baiser s'approfondit. Les deux langues s'y mêlèrent et tellement leur joie étaient forte, elles dansèrent une folle danse. Les mains inexperte du Brun restèrent immobiles pendant que celles de son amant, visitèrent lentement son dos puis ses fesses pour les sentir à travers les doigts. Les deux hommes étaient toujours debout, Rogue, avança une de ses mains sur le devant du Brun et effleura l'intimité de celui-ci qui se redressa aussitôt et fit sortir quelques gémissement de la bouche d'Harry. Les deux langues se séparèrent au grand regret du Survivant, mais Snake avait décidé d'une autre utilité, et glissa sa langue vers le lobe de l'oreille du Brun et le lécha quelques instants avant de redescendre dans le cou, ce qui fit échapper quelques gémissements de plus, Rogue laissa une marque en effectuant un suçon dans le cou du Gryffondor, et il remonta ses deux mains pour aider à enlever les vêtements en trop, d'abord la chemise blanc, puis après avec caressé le torse du Brun à travers son débardeur, celui-ci s'enleva également. Les mains experte dessinèrent la fine ossature du Survivant, et descendirent s'occuper du pantalon, pendant que le bas se retiré le Serpentard embrassa chaque parcelle du torse du Brun. Le pantalon retiré, Rogue décida de se caler dans un endroit un peu plus confortable, ainsi le lit fut choisi et doucement Snake poussa délicatement le Survivant à l'endroit choisi. Harry décida d'effectuer lui aussi quelques caresses inexpertes et enleva lui aussi le haut et le bas de son professeur. Le directeur de Serpentard enleva le boxer de son amant et découvrit son intimité gorgée de sang et il la prit délicatement dans ses mains et fit quelques vas et viens, qui provoquèrent une nouvelle vague de gémissements. Harry n'en pouvait plus mais décida tout de même d'enlever le bas de son professeur pour y découvrir son intimité déjà bien gorgée de sang également. Le professeur de potion décida de passer au plan supérieur et dit à son élève de lui faire confiance que ça lui fera mal au début mais qu'après le plaisir prendra la place aux maux. Rogue le plus délicatement possible inséra un doigt en Harry, qui se crispa aussitôt mais se détendit après avoir accepté le corps étranger, un nouveau doigt fut inséré, et le professeur embrassa son amant, et doucement se rapprocha de plus, puis approcha son intimité de celle du Brun elles se touchèrent et Rogue releva les Cuisse du Survivant, et doucement ils ne firent qu'un seul être...Le plaisir arriva rapidement après quelques vas et viens, puis ils s'évadèrent dans un aura de jouissance exemplaire. La fatigue arriva par la suite, après un dernier baiser ils s'endormirent...  
  
La semaine se passa formidablement bien, les deux amants étaient en parfait accord, la rentrée s'effectua, sans avoir perçu un quelconque changement chez les deux hommes, mais ils se retrouvaient pratiquement chaque soir pour pouvoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre ou même plus...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
FINNNN !!!! Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu !!! Je vous fais de gros bizoux !!!! bientôt !!!  
  
Shyrinia 


End file.
